In semiconductor device layout design, there may be design rules that may restrict the design choices a designer can make. These design rules may limit the space available to a designer to place certain components and may prevent a designer from effectively utilizing certain portions of the semiconductor device that the designer may otherwise utilize. For example, certain spacing restrictions may cause semiconductor devices to be larger than they would be if the spacing restrictions were less restrictive.